adventers of cameron thundershard PART ONE
by zdragon5700
Summary: Cameron thunershard enters harry potter world. first story. bad at summerys. better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

This is a Wizard101 story (first of what I hope are many) using my own avatar Cameron Thundershard.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own wizard101, only my character.

I am Cameron Thundershard. I am a storm wizard. This is the first story of many about my adventures. Before I start I should probably describe myself. I wear a purple and yellow hood that looks like a hawk head. I wear a similarly colored tunic with a fur cloak. My boots, also purple and yellow, have a large cuff and my wand looks like a large dagger glowing blue. My pet dragon, king taz, is also purple and yellow.

My day started as it usually did. Got up, fed pets, took care of my rare plants, and went to headmaster Ambrose for the announcement he had told me to meet him for the day before.

When I entered I noticed six other wizards already there. As I walked up Ambrose said "ah, I see we are all here now. Now what I have called all of you here today for is an invitation from another wizard school called Hogwarts that practice very different magic from our own."

I raised my hand "wait I thought that there were only seven different types of magic, storm, ice, fire, un-dead, myth, life, and balance."

"Yes," replied Ambrose ", but this is still a different magic."

Ambrose explained that we were invited to a tournament for wizards called the tri-wizard tournament. "Though it is really the official title because four wizard schools are competing, anyway, the prize is 1,000 gold coins"

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Now we must go at once if we are to arrive on time." said Ambrose. He lead us to Bartleby and to the world door. He opened it and said "Hogwarts" and we all vanished.

DON'T KNOW HOW LONG UNTIL UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WIZARD101

We all emerged in front of a huge castle which I assumed was Hogwarts.

Clustered in front of us was a cluster of children, youngest 12 oldest maybe 18. there were some adults who were obviously the teachers. Nearby was a lake with a large ship, and on the grass a little way of from us was a giant carriage with pegasi just as large pulling it.

It was storming but we weren't bothered, least of all me. The eight of us walked up to the group standing by the front doors. Ambrose spoke to a white bearded man who Ambrose called Dumbledore. "We are the Ravenswood students to compete in the tournament."

"Welcome Ambrose." Said Dumbledore, "I hope you students will be comfortable"

"We will" we all said, thinking of the beds in our backpacks. Dumbledore looked us over. His eyes focused on me, or more specifically my wand.

"Ambrose", said Dumbledore, "why dose that boy have a dagger."

I spoke up, "It is one of my wands" I said.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would put it away." said Dumbledore.

I reached back into my backpack and drew out my staff while my other wand disappeared. "Excuse me" said the fire wizard "but can we go in now" his teeth were chattering along with everyone else including me.

Dumbledore lead us into a gigantic hall. Inside were even more students along the wall were some students who must be from the other schools. The seven of us stood there too.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the room and gave a lot of announcements. King taz , my pet dragon, pulled on my hood and I gave him a chocolate strawberry to calm him.

Then Dumbledore gave an announcement "we will divide the visiting students among the four houses." The Beauxbatons were assigned to Ravenclaw, the Durmstrang were assigned to Slytherin, and we were assigned to Gryffindor. I found a place that was not too crowded and sat down. King taz happily grabbed a turkey leg and started to gnaw on it. I noticed the kids around 15 staring at king taz. "What?" I asked, a little irritated. One had black hair and glasses, one had brown hair and another was red haired with freckles. "Nothing." said the black haired one" by the way my name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione and Ron.

"I'm Cameron and the dragon is king taz." I said.

"I have never seen a dragon of that color before" said Hermione, "is it a baby?"

"Definitely not," I said "though you couldn't tell by the way he acts"

Ron stared at me "so you go to Ravenwood?" he asked. I nodded. "Never heard of it" he said.

"I gathered that by the way nobody recognized a dragon of my variety" I replied.

"So there are seven houses in ravenwood?" asked Harry.

"No" I replied "We are grouped according to our specialty so I am a Diviner."

Ron gaped "so you can see the future"

"What, no of coarse not. I am a master of storms" I said, making the wind flutter my cape.

Now that you have met the students will everyone go to their dormitories?

As we trudged up the stairs my foot sunk through one and Harry had to pull me out. As we walked up the stairs and got in the dorm rooms I noticed Harry looking confused at the me. "Were you going to sleep?" I simply pulled out my bed from my back pack and went to sleep.

SORRY FOR THE BAD ENDING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES.


	3. Chapter 3

I RELIZE I "FORGOT" THE PART ABOUT THE GOBLET OF FIRE. THAT WILL BE COVERED.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR WIZARD 101

I woke up in bed, and temporarily forgot were I was. I looked around in confusion at the four poster beds then it all came back. I lay back down and remembered what Dumbledore had talked about before I had sat down at the Gryffindor table.

_flashback_

"All those who wish to compete in the tri-wizard tournament, must put their name and school on a piece of parchment and place it in the goblet of fire." He indicated a wooden goblet that was filled with fire,"however due to the danger in this tournament all wizards are required to be at least 17 years old"

Ambrose then stood up, "Dumbledore" he said, "all of the wizards I have brought are under 17 but they have defeated many monsters so, may they please place their names in now?"

Dumbledore thought about this and after a quick conference with the other headmasters and the minister of magic, he agreed.

We all came up and wrote our names and Ravenswood on a piece of parchment and put it in

_End flashback_

It still felt like a dream. I noticed that all of the other boys in the dormitory were waking up and getting dressed so I stood up and put my bed back in my backpack.

I noticed Harry staring at my backpack, "what is in that backpack?" he asked in amazement.

I quickly thought, "well I have: two wands, two decks of cards, two beds, a tower, a tree, lots of cards, some pets, some snacks for my pets, tables, chairs, rubs, torches, a wall, some decorations a couple daggers(magic daggers), some rings, and some useful bits and bobs I find when I explore"

Harry looked stunned, "explore what, your back pack?!"

I laughed, "No silly, the sp- err, I mean my home town"

Harry looked confused but shrugged, "whatever, come on lets go to breakfast then its classes."

I didn't know about the classes but breakfast sounded great. I dashed downstairs and arrive just in time to crash in the teacher mad eyed moody. I stumbled back, "sorry I said just as king taz caught up with me and crashed into my back making me stumble into moody again. I apologized again but moody cut me off, "You're Cameron, right"

"Yes" I said.

Moody didn't look impressed. It is hard to look powerful when you are leaning on your staff gasping for air.

"I just came for some breakfast" I said. I walked around him and before I was out of earshot he said, "Watch your back Cameron." And he walked away,_ step clomp step clomp._

I went into the great hall and sat at the end of the table furthest from the head table. Soon everyone had come in and was seated. Then the food appeared.

I wasted no time grabbing something to eat and gave taz a couple strawberries which he ate happily. No one really talked until the lessons were handed out and then there were many loud groans. I quietly laughed. I decided to ask for permission to explore the castle and grounds. I walked up to Dumbledore after breakfast and asked if I could spend the day exploring.

He smiled and said I could as long as I stayed out of trouble. No sooner then he said this then I was running toward the grounds. I spent a little wile wandering around. I walked toward a stadium rubbing my head" that tree can give a good punch" I said to taz. I entered the stadium and saw that it was huge and at each end had three hoops each a different height. Not knowing the purpose I walked toward a green house where I found a class on taking care of plants I shrugged and turned around to see a giant man standing behind me.

"Hello there" he said "my name is Hagrid, and who might you be?"

"I-I'm Cameron, Hagrid" I stammered.

"And who might your little friend be?" Hagrid asked, pointing at king taz.

"This is king taz my pet dragon" I said.

"Blimy" he said, "they let you have pet dragons were you come from"

I nodded and Hagrid walked away looking amazed I wandered around for a wile longer then went back inside. I never would have guessed what happened later.

SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER ( BET YOU CAN GEUSE WHAT HAPPENS THOUGH) NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE OTHER SIX WIZARDS NAMES AND PERSONALITIES. JUST ABOUT TO THE EXITING PART BUT IF YOU WANDT ANYTHING IN THE STORY JUST JEVIEW AND TELL ME. REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or wizard 101

I walked in and was surprised to see everyone in the great hall all staring up at Dumbledore. I quietly came to sit at the end of my table as Dumbledore stared to read the names of the champions, Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Finally it was time for the Ravenswood champion all seven of us held our breath hoping for both themselves and someone else. Finally the goblet spit out a piece of parchment after what seemed like an eternity it was announced: _Cameron Thundershard_. All six other wizards (BTW I still need names and personalities + gender for the yule ball chapter) cheered and also cried as I went to the room but as I did the goblet spit out one last name which I saw clearly. _HARRY POTTER_. My blood ran cold, "well this will be an interesting tournament" I muttered.

Sorry for the supper short chapter. I really need reviews for the character Ideas and for story content Ideas because I have writers block. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please read and review! I need help to know what to write!


End file.
